1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of forming images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing image forming apparatus include printers, copying machines, facsimile machines, and multi function peripherals. Some multi function printers are configured to perform a direct printing function in which a data file is directly read from, for example, a memory without using a host computer and printing is carried out. Such a printer selectively reads document files and image files from the memory. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-201044 discloses one such image forming apparatus.
If a password-protected file is to be printed, the operator first inputs his password. Printing is then allowed if the input password is the same as a registered password.
The aforementioned prior art multi function printer performs printing as follows: When a plurality of files are to be printed at a time, the operator selects a first file and inputs a password before printing the first file. Upon completion of printing of the first file, the operator selects a second file and then inputs his password before printing the second file. This is cumbersome.